tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestia Sweet
''Note: '' * Audio clips only showcase speaking manner/tone and might not reflect story dialogue. Celestia is a main scientist in Ensemble Mew Mew. She became close friends with [[Viola Roth|'Viola']] and [[Cadence Harper|'Cadence']] and is the youngest of the three. She works alongside Cadence in the creation of the Ensemble Mew Project and helps oversee the [[Ensemble Mew Mews|'Ensemble Mews']]. |-|Casual= |-|Lab= History 'Life Before The Ensemble Mews' : Of the three scientists, Celestia is the one whose history is least made known to anyone. Despite her tendency to blab about things regularly, she, like [[Daniella Gillespie|'Daniella']], keeps a tight lid on past experiences. Unlike Danny, however, her past is never revealed to any of the characters or within the context of the story and remains largely unknown. : Most complicated of all is that she will sometimes make up random things about herself if she is provoked enough to tell someone something about her life, from saying something outlandish like her being an ex-Olympic athlete-in-training, to little things about her family. Her most common response to family questions is that she lived in an average household with distant parents and bratty brothers, but nobody knows if this is true since she sometimes says sisters instead or omits one parent or the other. The only truth she tells about her younger years is of her love of robotics and technology, which she began to pursue as a field of interest very early in life. : The only things that have been otherwise gathered about her are that she was born somewhere in the northeast part of the United States and moved out of wherever she’d lived growing up almost immediately, presumably because of bad blood with whatever family she actually had. This has been gathered by random lab notes, observations of her behavior, and the fact that the only other truths about herself she tells come from any time after starting college. By then, she had already been living on her own and had made many advancements in her academics by skipping grades and qualifying for more advanced university courses with higher-level students. : Celestia went to college at a relatively young age because of some machines she built and schemes she proposed that were quite advanced for her age and expected skill level. This allowed her to speed through many levels of classes, where she advanced her skills even further and at a faster pace. In college, she met and roomed with Cadence and Viola, whom she both befriended. After Cadence and Viola dated and later broke up, Viola went her own way. Celestia remained with Cadence afterward, not wanting to leave her alone, nor be left alone herself. : The last hint to her past is Celestia’s attitude toward something specific. When she knew Cadence and Viola both, she’d been known to get random calls between long intervals of time, usually months. She would always refuse to answer these calls and tense up until her phone stopped ringing. Neither Cadence nor Viola ever asked her why or who was calling, understanding that she’d likely not want to bring it up. After each call, Celestia would always return to whatever she was doing as though nothing had happened. 'In Lune City' : Cadence and Celestia moved to [[Ensemble Mew Mew: Locations#Lune_City|'Lune City']] together after Viola went her own way from college. They opted to get a room together to split the costs but otherwise mostly went their own ways with their own busywork. Though they did not get to hang around together nearly as often as in college, they would periodically take some time to go somewhere for lunch or coffee. The two became closer friends than ever before as a result of their time together, though Celestia continued to avoid talking about her past. : Celestia managed to start as an assistant in a robotics lab, but would build things in her spare time. This led to an apartment littered with metal parts and schematics at times, much to Cadence’s dismay. Despite the grueling work, she enjoyed it a lot and wanted nothing more than to move onto bigger projects. After a while, she managed to move into higher work, but still did not have any sort of leading job. She made a good amount of money for herself, though, and often bought Cadence presents as an apology for having to put up with her messiness. : At some point, she met Viola again after so long of not seeing her. At work, she’d heard people discussing a house on the hill, which had been brought up before since it was a very nice home in a decent location. One of her coworkers that was interested in the house had been outbid, and the news interested Celestia. When she went to go see who had moved in, she found Viola there with her daughter, [[Willow Roth|'Willow']]. The two eventually caught up before Celestia decided to have Viola come meet up with Cadence as well. After they all got together, they continued to speak with one another while still dealing with their respective work. 'Viola's Death' : Celestia was not around for Viola’s death, but she heard what had happened from Cadence. The loss devastated her, but she did what she could to keep her friend in decent spirits and help her through the difficulty. In addition, Cadence had lost her arm in the blast from the [[Ensemble Mew Mew: Objects and Weapons|'Rainbow Pearl']] , so Celestia built her a robotic prosthetic arm. : When Cadence adopted Willow and moved into Viola’s home, Celestia offered to visit and help out. She remained in their old apartment but continued to see the two when possible, helping Cadence with both her research on the Rainbow Pearl and analyzing Viola’s old research on animal DNA. : Strangely, the calls Celestia received in college became more frequent just before Viola died. After her death, she finally answered the person on the other line. Cadence did not hear the conversation, but noticed that it was not until after Viola’s funeral that Celestia no longer received these calls. 'Working on the Ensemble Mew Project' : Celestia’s main field of interest was robotics, though she aided Cadence with research on the Rainbow Pearl, often making trips to the underground laboratory in Willow’s home and working there. At first, she did not stay long because of her job and instead snuck in supplies when she could. However, she lowered her hours where she worked after the [[The Diaboliques|'Diaboliques']] started to terrorize people in Lune City. While she wanted to keep sneaking supplies to Cadence, she also wanted to spend as much time as possible with her in hopes that more aid would speed up their research progress on the Pearl. She at some point stopped sleeping at the apartment because she kept working in the lab. : The both of them eventually discovered the potential for the pearl’s power after learning it could react with human DNA and alter it. Willow had come across the pearl when they were not there, finding out about the underground lab that all the scientists had tried to keep her out of, and it reacted to her while she was holding her cat Mitzi. The pearl’s reaction to her caused her to become a Mew, and it was this that gave the scientists a push to create the Ensemble Mew Project. Cadence handled much more of the genetic aspects of the project, though Celestia did contribute in her own way in addition to keeping watch over Willow. About 'Personality' : Celestia is very free-spirited and upbeat, often bouncing about. She also tends to act in a quirky manner and does things in ways that are strange to other people who aren’t used to her antics. She has lots of energy and is usually very positive, though she tends to be a bit cocky and seems to act first before planning out. However, either she is very lucky, or she secretly does have extremely good planning skills, because her methods of doing things usually get results. Though she is strange, she is prodigious in what she does and is at a level of expertise in her field that is usually achieved later in life. 'Preferences' : Celestia has an immensely strong sweet tooth and is often seen eating candy. Some of her favorite treats are mint flavored, which is why she colored her hair the same way. She is also highly infatuated with robotics, often giving her own creations little personalities and names. She has an abundance of reading material on the matter, though she never actually gets through it all before being inspired to tinker with something. : Celestia oddly dislikes sitting around and waiting despite having had to do these regularly when she was in school learning her trade. She much prefers hands-on activities to anything else. She also dislikes sour or bitter foods, which caused many issues when she and Cadence, who preferred bitter foods, would eat out when they were living together. Musical Themes See the series song list for links to and elaboration on theme music. :Celestia’s associated instrument is the celesta. Her instrument sounds more lively and innocent in comparison to some other instruments, which reflects her upbeat personality. :Her associated theme is “''Waltz for Piano, Celesta & Cello''” by Madaleine Hanover (See above). Role 'The Ensemble Mews' :Celestia initially helped Cadence out by bringing her supplies from her job and occasionally going to the Lab to help her study the pearl and simultaneously deal with Willow after Viola’s death. When Willow had become a Mew and accidentally brought her friends into the fight, Celestia took to them warmly and was very relaxed about the entire thing. She did her best to work with Cadence to guide the girls as a mentor. 'After Split' :At some point, the Diaboliques had found out where Celestia worked and kidnapped her, planning to use her as a means to obtain the Rainbow Pearl. After an interrogation, Celestia only told them she did not have it and would not tell them where it was. Instead of interrogating her further, they decided to use her to their advantage, and reached out to Cadence to demand an exchange of the pearl for her life. Though Celestia did not want Cadence to follow through with this, she was rescued by her friend anyway after the pearl was relinquished. Celestia was returned, though only because the Diaboliques assumed that the scientist and the Ensemble Mews could no longer pose a threat without the Pearl. Because of this, the three Danseurs 'found a way to separate the Mews from their powers and used the Pearl against them, causing their downfall. :Despite the breaking of the team, Cadence and Celestia continued to work to find a way to stop the Diaboliques. They accepted Willow back when she returned to them, wanting to help, and did what they could to help her grow stronger. Celestia was the one to help Willow hide her identity from the aliens who were now looking for her. She got her new clothes, helped cut and dye her hair, and gave her advice on keeping herself going forward despite the losses she faced. 'After Resurgence :When Willow prematurely fought the Diaboliques on her own, she failed but brought back a shard from the Rainbow Pearl. Celestia and Cadence took this opportunity to continue their study of the pearl’s power while Willow went on to steal supplies for them and lay low. :At some point, Willow brought Marianne to the lab. Though her appearance complicated their situation slightly, Celestia was the first to open her with welcome arms whereas Cadence took a moment to try to think things over before agreeing to her joining them. Though she was restricted from becoming a Mew as per Cadence’s orders, she bonded with all three of her saviors. :Marianne eventually became a Mew after she was kidnapped by the Diaboliques much as Celestia had been, and Willow stole the shard from the lab to throw into her in order to rescue her. Celestia was amazed by the transformation and wasn’t quite as upset that Willow had used their only means of studying the pearl. However, she and Cadence continued to run things and occasionally study Marianne while allowing her and Willow to fight together against the Diaboliques. Relationships *'Viola Roth: '''Celestia did not always understand Viola any more than Cadence purely because of the wide age gap. However, she still really liked Viola in spite of their differences. She found her personality and field of interest in school to be complementary to her own. Celestia used to keep Viola up when they roomed together and ask her lots of questions about her field, keeping her from studying for important tests at times. *'Cadence Harper:' Though Celestia is very optimistic, Cadence proved to push her buttons pretty regularly, especially when they were younger. Back in college, Cadence and Celestia used to argue regularly without really getting anywhere. Oddly, they were simultaneously pretty dependent on each other. After Viola left the picture when they were all still in college, Celestia and Cadence became closer and moved in with one another in Lune City after graduating. Their bond was strengthened even more by the time they spent together after Viola’s death, since they had to take care of Willow and do research on the Rainbow Pearl together. *'Willow Roth:' Celestia likes Willow, and despite how opposite their personalities are, she does not shy away from her at all and is extremely patient with the girl. Like Danny, she does what she can to encourage the her and keep her distracted. When Willow works on her own following the split of the team, Celestia opts to help change her appearance by cutting and dyeing her hair for her. Celestia does what she can to help Willow out and is initially more involved with her than the sterner and more straightforward Cadence. They have a sibling-like relationship, especially later on when Willow is older and more open with the scientists. *'Klara De Jongh:' Celestia loves talking to Klara, and especially loves being complimented by her for the way she chooses to present herself, since Klara is very into Celestia’s style. The both of them are able to have long discussions about their passions and their aspirations, and despite Celestia being as energetic as Daniella, she has the same mental stability and level-headedness that Klara does. So, they are able to blend well together in conversation but also able to work together on serious things. *'Daniella Gillespie: Celestia is very much able to keep up with Danny's energy, and they can talk relentlessly for hours. She is about as goofy as the girl and does not frown upon her antics the same way Cadence tends to. *Vianney Soubrette:' Celestia does not speak with Vianney as regularly as the others, though she finds the girl very posh at times. She likes her spirit and is happy to talk fashion with her now and again. Since Vianney is far less energetic and unconventional than she is, Celestia does not always manage to land on Vianney as often—she notices that the girl sometimes doesn’t understand her choices. Despite this, they are still able to maintain a good relationship. While Vianney is sometimes perplexed by her behaviors, she truly admires Celestia. *'Marianne Richardson: Celestia sees Marianne as someone who is like her in a way, always smiling brightly and doing her best to put the past behind her. Like many of the girls on the team, she enjoys speaking with her and does her best to take care of her as an overseer. In the time they spend together, aside from chatting, Celestia likes to learn random dance moves from Marianne who is glad to teach her. Sometimes, they playfully gossip with one another. Trivia *Celestia is the human counterpart to '''Sissonne. Though they are nowhere near the same age, they have similar attitudes and are both known for prowess in their respective fields despite their age. They both also do things in strange and unconventional manners that are, against all odds, still effective. Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Annika's Pages Category:Humans